Khalid
Khalid is a SandWing manager of several mines, and coordinates the movement of the servants and slaves in between them. He was also a supplier of metal materials for former Princess Burn's army. belongs to Feather the Everywing Back Ground Khalid hatched out of his egg about 43 years ago among his two sisters, Ali and Camila, under the watchful eyes of his parents. Though they were of no noble or wealthy status, they felt confident to have their eggs in the midst of Queen Oasis' reign. The town of Armadillo was a spot close to an oasis, and had enough places for job opportunities for his parents. Khalid was around 3 years old when he started to notice he was overlooked from his parents. Ali's flying skills were more impressive than most dragons her age, and Camila had shown an aptitude for knowledge. When they were old enough to go to school, a particularly dry season began, so their parents could only afford to send Khalid's sisters to obtain their education. As a result, he was found looking for other dragonets in the streets, but even so, he was only known for his sisters. Camila did her best to finish school work to help out her little brother, but Ali simply scoffed at her efforts. "He's our brainless brother. Why else did our parents sent us to school and him to stay behind?" Upset, he went into a routine of laying on the ground in the alley by his home, dreaming of being able to have some miraculous talent, and getting recognition from his elder sister. Then, one day, a grown SandWing walked up to a 7 year old Khalid. "Why do you lie on the ground?" "My sister Ali says I'm lowly enough to be a part of it." "Well then, would you like to prove her wrong?" Over the next few years, the dragon Jamal helped Khalid become educated in secret. It was simpler than one thought to be able to do so: Khalid's father now worked near the oasis, helping transport water to the coconut and date trees, and his mother maintained the goods at a market stall. Jamal snuck Khalid into the school to learn how to read and write better. Math became simpler, and he developed a knack for geography. "My sister says I'm weird for liking rocks cause their useless." "Pitiful that your sister is ignorant of the most precious rock of all: gold." At the age of 15, Khalid and his sisters left the family to go their separate ways: Ali had been picked by a top SandWing guard to join Queen Oasis' army, and Camila went to the SkyWing Kingdom to become a chemist. But it was Khalid who got the largest surprise: Jamal, it turned out, was the owner of several mines, but due to recognizing he had no family to give it to, he simply looked for a dragon who was willing to do all he could to be the best, and Khalid was that dragon. The first few weeks, Khalid learned the ropes of owning the mines. He was getting satisfied, until he saw his sister Ali, flying in the sun, a new aspiring soldier. She saw his business and how it was doing well enough. "You know I will always have the best life. Yours will turn out as dusty as the mines you own." It made his blood boil with envy. So he decided that if Ali couldn't respect his work, he wouldn't respect hers at all. Under Jamal's help, he was able to find a few dragons to teach him how to fight. He spent seven years learning the fighting techniques and customs of each tribe, and, in the last year, learning how to fight in the way of the NightWings by one who was very strict. Khalid swore under his tongue that he wouldn't breath a word about the sighting of a NightWing all that year if the other told his name. And in agreement, the NightWing told his name: Morrowseer. At the completion of his seven years, the War of the SandWing Succession had begun. As a few of his mines held metal ores that were able to be forged into weapons, he swore allegiance to Princess Burn, favoring her to win the war. Around the same time, Khalid decided to expand his business by finding hybrids and selling them as slaves when they were around the age of 3. About six years into the war, Khalid overheard the news of a mine experiencing some unusual incidents: workers would come out with odd darts on their backs or limbs, and died in less than a day. Having little knowledge of what it could be, he decided to call in Camila, who kept in contact with his through letters of her new discoveries, as well as Ali, who was under Burn's command. Ali, normally stoic, was unnerved by the tunnels, but did her duty. Camila was more concerned about Khalid's business, particularly the slave business. "What about them?" "T-They're so young, a-and besides, didn't Burn outlaw them?" "If it's to make sure the hybrids remember their place, then so be it." Eventually the dart incidents became few in between, and by then, Camila worked an effective treatment. Ali believed it was all a hoax to get her attention. "I was right all along: you really are as low as dirt." All the years of hearing her say it made him snap, and with that, he tackled her into the ground. Both fought viciously, but pulling a move he learned from the NightWing Morrowseer, he pinned her to the ground before making a permanent bite mark. "I'm not low as dirt anymore." Within the next three days, he left Burn's allegiance to join Blister's side. Most of his mines were in the small but of SandWing turf she held there anyways, so there wouldn't be much of a problem. Khalid never remained in one place for more than a month, as he needed to ensure his presence was enough to prevent any uprisings from the miners. Jamal reminded Khalid that he was approaching his middle of his life, and should seek out a mate to ensure his business would be left in his own king's talons. But he was rarely seen around women, as he though of Ali's remarks, and he had sworn to kill her on sight should they meet again. Camila was a different matter, as he forced her into staying to monitor the hybris slaves that were occasionally caught. "If your concerned about their lives, then you may reside near them." Late one night, Khalid heard a noise in his sleeping quarters. Getting up, he discovered a thief only whispered about in the desert: Myriad. Pinning her, he was considering to kill her as he had done in similar situations upon meeting a thief. But Myriad proposed a different thing: she could help out his negotiations with buying a nearby mine with a guaranteed good result. "Hm... Alright then. But if it is a trick that you've made, I assure you, you won't be able to escape my sight again." The next day, the owner of the mines was found dead with a mysterious dart and all of the riches in her home was gone. Myriad appeared the next night while he was looking at the skematics of the land he acquired, the riches in three bags. "Perhaps you would like my help with assuring your wealth?" "Well, I suppose you can help with that...and more..." Within the next year, she had become Khalid's mate, though the knowledge was kept by Jamal alone. She went missing a few days, and upon arrival, she returned with four SandWings and three hybrids. "Are those all yours?" "These four are. I just brought the other three for you for a good price: free." Myriad was allowed to return to any of Khalid's mines when she was in trouble with the law, as he didn't care of what she did, just as long as he got the smallest portion of what she stole. By now, the war had lasted 17 years. And it was at this point that Khalid would pick out his heir. He choose one named Raja, who had the qualities Jamal had seen all those years ago. But Khalid was far from the dragonet he had once been. He often poisoned the drinks of the dragons he disagreed with, and by now, Camila was struggling to stay alive with the orders to starve her from trying to lead some hybrid slaves to freedom. A few days after hearing of the end of the war, he wasn't concerned with Thorn's decree of arresting those who committed war crimes. Jamal, his mentor, and fatherly figure, was dying. His request was for him to banish his son and his sister, as he felt that Khalid's own time of freedom was coming to an end. Filled with grief, he lashed out towards any of his top confidants who suggested to accept being arrested. Killing two, he threatened the rest would meet the same fate. A day later, he received a letter from Myriad, derailing thatshould he be reading it, she would already be dead, killed by his only daughter Mira. Enraged further, he went to his mines one by one, and slaughtered half of the workers remaining. He left with blood dripping from his talons and face, and soon afterwards, he went to a town where he remembered Myriad was going to do a grand heist with Mira. He did find her after a manic killing spree in the town, his sister Ali attempting to stop him before he attacked her. "Now you'll be as low as dirt, because you'll be part of the dirt." Mira now realized what she was up against, and sent her three brothers to distract him. OOly one fled, the others killed by their own father. Both dragons battled near the edge of the seaside town, and upon ripping his wing membrane to shreds, Mira pushed him off the cliff. Khalid pulled her down with him using his tail. Soldiers arrived on the scene to see both fall into the ocean, but only one figure arose from the waves: Mira. Her father, a dragon who had been driven mad, was no more. Mira was pursued but they lost sight of her. As for Khalid's sister and son, both were reported to have fled to the MudWing Kingdom, not having a drop of wealth on them. The mines were closed upon the removal of the bodies,no one wanting to enter them again. Yet one remained open, and any who have entered report hearing the sounds of dragons screaming in vain for the exit, only for a roar to silence their voices.Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters